Bad Wolf Returning
by vampire luverxoxo
Summary: He watched my eyes turn golden while I watched him age. Rose tyler is immortal now here's her and her journey to get back to the doctor and his reaction!
1. Prologue

Bad Wolf's Return

Preface

He watched my brown eyes gradually get golden flecks. He watched as my dyed blonde hair turned golden. He watched as I stayed untouched by time.

As I watched as his eyes grew old and tired. I watched as his hair went grey and thin. I watched as he grew old as I stayed untouched by time.


	2. Chapter 1

Bad Wolf Returning Chapter 1

John noble lived to the age of 54 (well he looked that age he was a clone so) he died on the planet netaxis the opposite of its original world where its one of the most peaceful worlds in all the solar systems but and this moment in that universe it was at war with raxiacolicalphalbiorious when we arrived. Hi I'm Rose Tyler-Noble. That's right noble.

When john was hit he immediately asked to be brought back to earth to say goodbye to everyone. By the time mum and Pete (id really never got in the habit of calling him dad) were in there 80's and expecting to die any day now. Tony and his wife Claire in their 40's and high up in torchwood. And their kids in their 20's and in university. Sadly john died before he could say good-bye.

John's funeral was on was on bad-wolf bay his body burned on a typical time lord funeral pyre. And his ashes spread throughout space.

By this time I was fully aware of most things time-lord because of the time vortex I had mutated me (now I was half vortex half immortal)(like jack but bad wolf)

Just as I walked into my TARDIS a hologram and it was of John. He looked about 10 years younger.

"Hi Rose, if this hologram is activated then I'm well dead, and that's okay I hope it was a good death" he said repeating the words he had used when he sent me home from satellite 5.

"But, I know no matter what you're gonna live a long time, longer then silly old me, so while you've been married to me, I've secretly finding a way back to the doctor, the real doctor. And I've done it. Next to the landing lever there's a purple wobbly button thing. Go to the medusa cascade and press the button. I've programmed it to take you and the TARDIS to the rift 2-3 weeks after dravos and the darleks. Jack can help you... oh and Rose" he said looking away like he wanted to say something else but was uncomfortable to say. "and Rose I love you, never forget that, it's been fantastic being married to you. Oh... and kill the doctor if he doesn't kiss you when he sees you. Bye my love" he finished giving me his manic grin before the hologram cut off.

Whoa.

He was mad. Brilliant but mad.


	3. Chapter 2

Bad Wolf Returning

Chapter 2-reactions

Jack POV

It was a boring day at torchwood 3 Cardiff. I had hired Mickey and Martha as _'wince' _a replacement doctor and computer genius for Owen and Tosh.

"JACK! The rift just went bloody mad!"Shouted Mickey-Mouse typing fast.

"Ianto make sure it's stable, Martha checks the cameras."

"Um... Jack you wont believe this" said Martha pointing at the CCTV.

So I walked over to the screen and my eyes widened the more I watched.

A red phone box materialising. And a familiar blonde stepping out. That's when my phone rang.

ROSE TYLER CALLING

"Rosie?" I said hopefully having knowing what the doctor had done leaving her behind.

"Heya big brother, can you let me let me in I've been waiting for you, Mickey and Martha for ages some bloody welcoming party you torchwood are" said a familiar Londoner voice teasingly.

"I'm coming" I said then hung up.

I turned around to the team who were all looking at me expectantly except Martha who had a giant smile on her face.

"Who was that?" asked Mickey dumbly.

"That Mickey Smith was a certain one of your ex-girl-friends" I said smirking at the horror on his face.

"Who?" he asked not even hiding his fear.

"That was Rose Tyler" I exclaimed beaming.

With that Mickey Smith fainted.


	4. I know I'm SORRY AN

Dear readers I'm really sorry I know I haven't updated in months hey probably years but I've finally got my own laptop so I can update more frequently probably more than once a week but I can only do that in January

Thanks loyal readers

Georgia

Aka

Vampire luverxoxo


	5. AN

Heya guys I know you guys are probably really annoyed with me with never updating but ive recently started writing again but I wont update again until Heart of Aiur has stopped getting everyone's stories deleted

Vampire luverxoxo


End file.
